


When They Fight

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill realises that Deb's good for Alice, Deb gets hurt, Deb is nonbinary, Dyls a sniggle, F/F, The girls start fighting, just angst sdghkdgj, nightmare time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: Basically, Bill takes Deb and Alice to Watcher World.
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Bill & Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423
Kudos: 6





	When They Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration after Episode Two. Sue me.  
> This is spoiler for episode 1 but that's on youtube.  
> Sniggle!Dyl belongs to me, she's an oc.

“You two had better not be canoodling back there,” Bill mumbled from the front seat. Deb was pulled from their thoughts as they looked away from the Youtube video that Alice was showing them on her phone. Deb then rolled their eyes, feeling Alice sigh and tense in their arms.

“We’re not, dad.” She assured monotonously. Bill hummed in response.

“Right,” He stopped at a red light, “So.. Watcher World! Aren’t you excited, Alice? It’ll be just like old times.”

“...Dad as much as I appreciate your attempts,” Alice began, cradling Deb and letting them watch her phone now that Bill was excluding them from the conversation, “..I’m not twelve years old anymore.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be the last time before you have to pay for adult tickets!”

“I’m already eighteen, and Deb is gonna be eighteen in like, seven days.” She deadpanned. She did catch how Deb smiled at her, honoured that she remembered their birthday coming up.

“Yep,” They murmured, “‘m gonna be legal.”

“Deb!” Alice chuckled, ruffling the stoner’s hair. However, Bill was less enthused.

“That’s highly inappropriate, can we not do that?” He muttered. The only reason Deb was even here was because Alice had begged him and used her infamous puppy eyes. Otherwise he would have said no.

It wasn’t just because it was for dad and daughter bonding time, but because he knew Deb was a bad influence. They smoked and probably did all kinds of drugs, after all. He also knew they had skipped classes before and were terrible in class. Panic attacks were Alice’s thing, not Deb’s.

He watched how the two were cuddling in the mirror as he headed down the narrow roads to the outside area of the small town of Hatchetfield. He furrowed his brows.

“What’cha watching?” He settled on. Deb probably picked a gory movie clip.

“Nothing.” Alice replied sternly. She knew how he felt and didn’t want to subject her partner to anymore tense awkwardness.

Bill bit his cheek as he saw flashes of bright lights up ahead. He swore those were a public health hazard. Maybe he should take that up with the Council.

“..anything interesting?”

A sigh came from his daughter, “No.”

It was a clear indication that she didn’t really want conversation with him. While he understood, it still kind of hurt. He sighed and conceded.

“So, Deb.. have you ever been here before?”

Deb glanced up with a confused expression, “..um, did y’hit your head? Y’don’t talk t’me usually.”

Bill paused, “Answer the question.”

“Once, when my parents weren’t distant.” They muttered bitterly, curling back into Alice while the blonde glared at the front mirror, eyes reading ‘Don’t’.

The rest of the journey was silent. Bill never really bothered with the radio. Dan and Donna were lovely reporters but most stories they covered were either boring or uncomfortably presented. He kept his eyes on the road, spotting the famous Watcher World front sign. He felt a smile pull at his lips. If he could reconcile with his daughter it would be here. She used to love this place.

“We’re here.” He stated. Alice didn’t answer.

Sighing, he pulled into the empty parking lot. He briefly wondered why it was like that, then realised that people had busier lives nowadays than they did in previous years.

The girls got out after he did, turning around and locking the cozy car. He smiled at Alice, noting how she and Deb were linked arm-in-arm. He’d feel like a third wheel if he wasn’t already used to it. Not as much now he had Sylvia, but she was busy tonight. He still hadn’t gained the courage to ask her to move in just yet. Hell, he hadn’t even introduced her to Alice, either.

He headed towards the entrance, pulling out his wallet. He was half-wondering if he should make Deb pay for their ticket but swallowed it. No, that wasn’t fair. Even for him.

Bill approached the booth.

“Good evening, my good sir!” Chirped the salesman.

“Hello,” He greeted with a polite smile, “I would like three tickets. Two adults and one child.”

“Oi!” Deb hissed, Alice squeezing their shoulder, quietly leaning her head forward.

“Three adults, please.”

“They are under eighteen!” Bill huffed. Alice rolled her eyes. The salesman’s eyes glinted purple for a moment, unnoticed by the visiting trio.

“Oh, come now! That is clearly your lovely daughter. Say, why don’t I give you the discount? This clearly for bonding with your daughter,” He side-glanced Deb, who glared, “And whomever is tagging along.”

“Thanks, pal. Sure I will.” He took out the money. The salesman turned to the two girls.

“What a nice partner you have there.” He commented.

“Uh.. thank you?” Alice responded.

“Bet you’ll take real good care of each other, huh?” He smiled as he took the money, Deb vowing on their dead body that they saw his eyes glow a nasty purple. What did he mean by that?

“Enjoy your time, and remember; Blinky is always watching!”

They didn’t get time to ponder as Bill ushered them both inside. Deb could feel the salesman’s eyes burning a hole through their beanie and then their skull. Yeesh. This was why they didn’t really go out too often. Too many creeps.

“Okay! So you two should wait here while I go get us some snacks. We haven’t eaten since noon, have we Alice?” He sauntered away. Deb watched their girlfriend roll her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She offered, “He’s just so..”

“Stubborn?” Deb guessed, “It’s no worries, babe. But uh, can I have some o’your gum? I wanna stick it under his steerin’ wheel when we leave.”

“Deb! Don’t be horrible!” Alice chided, but she was smiling all the same and handing them a stick of the candy. Deb unwrapped it and popped it into their mouth, dropping the wrapper on the floor while the blonde noticed a camera in the poster and merely flipped it off.

“Fuck you, Blinky.” She mocked with a chuckle. Deb kissed her cheek.

“Aw, am I becomin’ a bad influence on ya, princess?”

“Maybe.” She giggled.

Before they could laugh about it any longer, a costumed worker strolled up to them. They looked like the mascot that was on the poster. It was unnerving.

They looked at the wrapper on the floor and made a gasping noise, turning to them.

“Aw, you’re gonna make Blinky cry!” They said simply.

Deb quirked a brow with an eyeroll. Workers weren’t allowed to harm their guests, they were pretty sure.

“It’s.. literally just a gum wrapper.” Alice commented, earning the yellow eyeball to gaze at her. She refused to admit how it made her stomach sink.

“Pick it up.” They said, in a tone that did not sit right with the blonde.

“Okay, jeez..” She leant down and picked up.

When she did return to her original height, the thing was gone. She looked to Deb, who seemed just as unnerved.

“Tha’s fuckin’ creepy.” They muttered, “They jus’ kind’a.. Took off. Reckon they have anxiety around strangers?”

“If they do it was a terrible decision to get a job that is mostly interacting with strangers,” Alice mumbled as Bill approached, “There’s dad now.”

“Oh, great.” Deb snarked, but soon snickered when Bill placed a hat on Alice’s head. It made Deb both amused but also slightly fearful. Until she took it off, that was.

“No thank you.”

“At least wear the t-shirt!” Bill pouted. Alice sighed and pulled it over her crop-top. It made him ease off, at least, “Thank you. Oh- the show’s going to start soon!”

“Man, no. Tha’s too fuckin’ creepy.” Deb grumbled. Bill rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t ask you. I already have the tickets! Come on!”

As they followed him, Deb whispered to Alice, “I really think this is more for his entertainment than ours.”

“Oh, behave.” She mumbled in response, “You didn’t have to come.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have.” Deb murmured under their breath, her eyes glinting with purple flecks as they continued toward the show tent.

They texted Ziggs instead after they sat down and waited for the show to start. Alice watched them for a moment.

“Texting Ziggs?”

“Maybe.”

Alice looked back at the empty stage with a huff. She wasn’t listening to Bill’s ramblings, more interested in her thoughts. She briefly wondered if Ziggs was trying to steal Deb. They were cute enough. Hell, Deb would probably let them. Maybe they didn’t even love her.

She was broken from her thought process by the glimmering lights on the stage. She placed her chin in her hand, occasionally watching Deb type. It seemed like a long message. Longer than they’d spend texting her, she knew that.

Deb hadn’t noticed Alice’s suspicions. Hell, they didn’t even care about the show. They would prefer the carnival games where they didn’t have to listen to a Smurfs-rip off show spouting bullshit or whatever.

They only noticed when someone got hurt - Snigglette, if they recalled her name correctly. The next thing they knew was that the director was yelling at the actors and Alice was stood up, concerned for the actress.

They briefly wondered why she was showing more concern for the actress and not how they were slightly jumpy at the loud noises, only cut off when the usher told Alice to sit back down.

They were quickly ushered out - back into the main areas of the park. Deb huffed, noting that Alice was staying away from them more.

It felt tense. At any moment, it could pop and something could happen. Even a sharp piece of paper could pop the bubble of quietness as the group walked toward the carnival area.

“So uh, fun show right?” Bill tried, catching onto what was happening. It was too quiet between them, something he hadn’t seen since their first ever fight a few years ago, “I bet Grace would’ve enjoyed it, too.”

“Wha’, enjoy an actress gettin’ punched?” Deb snapped, “Y’only think tha’ ‘cause she’s nice t’ya at church.” They seethed. That caused Alice to retaliate.

“Well at least she doesn’t cheat on her partner!”

“Wha’!?”

“I know what you’re doing with Ziggs!” The blonde shouted, turning red in the face as Deb glowered back.

“‘M not! ‘Sides. Y’re not so innocent- Ms. Fuckin’ a girl behind th’ church podium!” They snarled. Alice winced, reminded of that rumour. It had gone around and almost split them apart.

“You don’t actually believe that-”

“It would fit, y’prissy bitch. Y’re bot’ stuck up!” Deb huffed and stormed off toward the alleyways while Alice marched the other way, leaving Bill to mull over what just happened.

“...yeesh.” He mumbled. 

He supposed he would have to go after them. Not because he wanted to go after Deb, but because he had to. For Alice at least.

He set off, deeply shaking his head.

-

Deb wasn’t sure where they had set off too. All they knew was that they were having a smoke break in one of the alleyways. The place was creeping them out completely.

They looked at all the abandoned costumes and shuddered. It was hard to think that this is what happened to well-loved costumes after a while. They sighed softly.

They took a long drag. Maybe they should look for Alice. They didn’t really know what had happened themselves. They should talk to her - maybe they had just lashed out on accident due to the amount of stink-eye they felt from Bill the entire time they’ve been here.

They were about to set off when they heard rustling. They turned on their heel, pulling out their pocket knife and pointing it toward the shadows.

“Who’s there?”

Silence.

“Answer me!” They ordered.

They half expected it to be a homeless man or maybe just a crew member telling them that they shouldn’t be here.

Instead, a tall, lanky teen stumbled out. She was wearing the same clothes that the Sniggles did in the show tent, Deb noted. Other than that, she had brown hair that was dip-dyed magenta and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be purple whenever they caught the light. She stared at Deb uneasily, her freckled face coming under a flickering light next to what Deb assumed to be a backroom door.

“Who- what-”

“‘M a Sniggle!” The other chirped, “Don’t be scared..”

Did they all have the same script? Deb kept their knife pointed.

“G- Get lost.”

“But.. but I only want t’talk! ‘m Sniggle Dyl; ‘m not gonna hurt ya!”

That didn’t really help. It seemed the Sniggles had to repeat over and over that they weren’t to be feared. It was unnerving to say the least.

“Okay.” Deb bounced anxiously on their heels, “Talk.”

“Well! Y'had a fight wit' your gal-pal huh?”

“Yeah.. I just..” They sighed, “I worry tha’ we’re driftin’ apart, y’know? She thinks ‘m cheatin’ on her wit’ Ziggs. I would never!” They crossed their arms with a frown.

“Well..” The Sniggle rocked on her heels, “Maybe.. If y’re not th’ one cheatin’, she is.”

Deb hadn’t noticed how their eyes had begun glowing a nasty shade of violet or how they had lowered their knife away from Dyl. Their eye twitched.

“Y’think..?”

“Oh! I know so!” She chirped, “I dunno wha’ y’wanna do wit’ tha’ information though! I gotta return t’Papa Sniggle; goodbye!” Dyl waved before skipping away from the teenager.

Deb stood there silently for a moment, taking in the Sniggle’s words. They’d deal with this. They knew how, too.

They stalked back into the main area of the park and continued on, eyes glowing all the while. She had always wondered what Alice’s hair would look like if it was dyed red.

-

Meanwhile, on the bench near the entrance of the Tear Jerker, Alice had her face buried in her hands. She couldn’t believe she had acted like that. She really was the worst girlfriend sometimes.

The more annoying thing was that she had dropped her phone during the marching off. She would have to backtrack it once she got a hold of a map or something. She sighed. Deb would’ve known what to do, but she had to just go and yell at them! She knew they hated that!

“Upset, are we, dearie?” Asked a voice.

Alice’s head whipped up, face to face with what Deb would’ve called an “Evil Queen” reject.

The woman was in a dark cloak - too dark for Alice to determine whether it was black or purple - and looked rather old. Wasn’t this place for kids? Regardless, she was looking down at the blonde with concern. It felt.. wrong. Like something was twisted in her eyes. Alice hadn’t even noticed the purple shadowing her own.

“Oh- um..” Alice fiddled with her sleeves, “No, no it was a silly reason. I should go find them. And my phone, gosh..”

“A new phone, eh?” The lady smiled, “I think I found yours. I took it back to my tent and replaced the casing. Come, I’ll give it back to you.”

“Huh..” Alice wasn’t sure whether or not to trust this stranger, but soon conceded. Deb was probably still mad at her anyway, “Well, okay. Thank you, miss.”

“I am Madame Iris.” The lady introduced, “Now, come along. It’s not too far from here.”

Not seeing any reason to run, Alice nodded and followed.

Madame Iris led her toward a tent that matched her cloak. Alice couldn’t help but think that Deb would’ve loved the aesthetic she was putting out. She frowned at that. Deb. Maybe they weren’t actually cheating.

“Here we are!” Iris smiled crookedly, handing over the device. Alice smiled in thanks, sitting on a nearby bean bag as she scrolled through.

“Wait.. this isn’t my phone.. It’s.. that’s Deb’s.” Alice mumbled. Iris gasped.

“Oh, dearie. I’m so sorry. There was a reason for this, though.” She opened up what seemed to be Deb’s contacts, then their texts to Ziggs.

Alice’s mouth hung open as she scrolled through. The messages between Deb and Ziggs were them planning to run away from Hatchetfield together. She knew Deb was going to art school soon, but she didn’t know it was a lie!

Her eyes turned purple as she threw the phone into her pocket. Iris watched her for a moment.

“I apologise. Sometimes the truth does hurt.” She stated, tilting Alice’s chin up, “But you can fix this. You’re writing a musical?”

“How do you-”

“Madame Iris sees all.” She murmured, “But. You know the best part of writing your characters? You can also kill them off.”

Alice didn’t know what came over her but she knew she liked the sound of that.

The next thing she knew was that she had a rifle in her hands and Madame Iris and her tent were gone. It didn’t matter.

She knew what to do.

-

Bill was starting to hate walking.

He had been strolling around this park for at least twenty to thirty minutes while looking for either of the teenagers he was chaperoning. He was starting to believe they went back to the car.

“Get off of me!”

Wait, was that Alice?

Bill turned to the source, finding himself in the walkway that was previously used for the parades before they got shut down a few years ago. He looked around, spotting two figures fighting. One had a rifle, the other equipped with a knife. It was ironic considering you shouldn’t bring a knife to a gunfight.

He stepped forward, then stopped.

He recognized the two.

His daughter and her girlfriend.

“A.. Alice?” He asked, catching the blonde’s attention for a moment before she narrowly missed Deb’s swinging blade. She shot at the stoner, missing their arm by a couple inches.

“Damnit-” She huffed. The two were pretty much ignoring that Bill was there.

“Wha’s th’ matter, blondie? Shit aim?” Deb taunted, circling the other. Alice glared and shot.

Deb stumbled back, clutching their shoulder, “..y’shot me!” They growled with anger.

“That’s what you get for cheating!” Alice roared, aiming only to find the gun was empty. Cheap carnival games.

Bill rushed between them, “Girls, girls! Stop this, you love each other!”

“She’s-”

“They’re-”

“CHEATING!” They both screamed. Bill was quick to grab Deb’s arm and take the knife away, shoving it into his back pocket.

“I know for a fact that both of you are loyal to each other!” He shouted, “What’s gotten into you!?”

Alice tried to punch Deb, only to have Bill hold them both at arms length, away from each other.

“A- Alice, please.. Drop the gun.. I don’t care that it doesn’t work, put it down.” He asked, holding Deb in a reprimanding position due to their attempts to bite him. Alice’s grip shook.

Then the gun clattered to the ground with a soft thud. Alice was breathing heavily, sinking to the ground in the start of a panic attack. Deb thrashed and Bill turned their head so he was looking at their purple eyes.

“Deb.. Deb, please.. I know you’re angry, but she’s scared. See?” He let them look and they slowly stopped. He hesitantly let go only for the teen to dart toward Alice.

But instead of hitting the now grey-eyed teen, Deb pulled her into their arms and instructed her to breathe. Bill was amazed how they were doing such things with a bullet wound in their shoulder.

He gently approached the duo a few moments later, checking their eyes.

Blue.

Grey.

They were back. He gently wrapped his arms around them both, “Oh, oh my god.. Are you two alright?”

“A lil’ injured, but ‘m okay..” Deb mumbled.

“I.. I shot you..” Alice gasped shakily. Deb kissed her forehead.

“Shh, I think th’ bullet went through.. Y’have a firs’ aid kit in th’ car.”

“Still, I think it’s best that we get out of here. Now.” Bill mumbled.

He had spotted Blinky and various members of the park staff heading toward them. Among them was Madame Iris and the Sniggles. He picked both of the girls up and ran for the entrance.

When they got out of said entrance, they could hear Blinky roar in anger. Bill quickly got them in the car before they could take a breather.

It was quiet. Alice patched up Deb’s shoulder, apologizing with tears in her eyes as they tried to reassure her.

“Deb?” 

“Mm?”

Bill turned to look at them, “Thank you. For not hurting her. I’ve been so terrible to both of you and I.. I really do think that you’re good for her.”

“I um.. Thank you, sir.” They smiled.

“Not a problem. How about we go get something to eat, huh?”

Alice smiled, "I think we'd like that."


End file.
